A Regular Movie
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: What happens when the gang gets movie tickets? Read and find out!


**Hey guys. Finally back with a new story. I'm still waiting for an idea for a story with chapters, so... Most of the stuff I type is really short, yeah, but there just aren't any good ideas popping up in my head right now. I'd appreciate if you'd give me some ideas, though! ^^**

**Summary: What happens when the gang gets movie tickets? Mordecai x Rigby fluff.**

****I can't write anything... sexual... because my mom would flip out. IJS. O.O****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show, and you're lucky I don't...**

_**A Regular Movie**_

Benson hopped out of his car, almost skipping over to the six people sitting on the steps.

"Why is _he_ so happy?" Mordecai said, looking over at Muscleman.

"I don't know. Maybe he finally found someone that would _actually_ go out with him." Mordecai's whole body twitched.

"Ew, who'd wanna go out with _Benson_?"

"Maybe a fifty year-old stalker from the park." Rigby cut in. The other five agreed that the only person that would date Benson would be at least fifty, bald, a guy, and last but not least, a complete idiot.

"Hey guys, look what I have!"

"What is it? Oh _please_ tell us." They sounded completely sarcastic, but apparently Benson didn't notice.

"I have six movie tickets, and if you don't go, it's coming out of your paycheck." Everyone sighed. A movie? He didn't even say what movie it was! Why did they all have to go anyways? But as always, no questions were asked, and they prepared themselves for bed.

Benson woke up early the next morning. He made his way to a closet and pulled out an air horn. He walked upstairs, and opened everyone's doors wide enough that they would lose hearing in at least one of their ears.

He blew the air horn, and Muscleman was the first to wake up.

"Ahh! Fives I told you to stop eating those freaking burritos before bed!"

"You guys, it wasn't High-Five, it was Benson." Everyone gave Mordecai a strange look. He sighed. "He has a freakin' air horn!" Then, the rest looked relieved. Benson looked angrily at the gang.

"We have to get going. The movie starts in 20 minutes! Get up or you're fired!"

They arrived 10 minutes later at the movie theatre. They got their popcorn, and sat down in their seats. The room was dimly lit, and movie previews were playing on the screen. Then, the worst thing happened. Everyone had secretly brought their girlfriends into the theatre. Mordecai and Rigby sat next to each other with their mouths wide open, and eyes popping out of their heads.

"Dude, please tell me you didn't know anything about this."

"I didn't... Holy crap!"

"What?"

"Look."

"Why?"

"Just look." Rigby pointed about six chairs down in the second row. Mordecai died. There sat Benson, with a girl about 10 years younger than him.

"Oh. My. God. Benson has a date... EW!" Then the lights faded, and the movie began.

About an hour into the movie, Mordecai decided to look around the theatre. Aside from Pops, who hadn't brought a date either, everyone was making out. And not just his friends, EVERYONE. This was all Benson's fault. He had brought them to this movie, and he probably knew it would be all mushy and gross like this. He just wanted to torture his employees, didn't he?

"Rigby..." Mordecai whispered, hoping he wouldn't disturb the audience. But of course, Rigby didn't care who or what he disturbed, and talked as loud as he normally did.

"What? I'm trying to sleep here." Mordecai sighed. Why couldn't Rigby just be normal for five minutes?

"Look around this place. It's sick." He looked around the theatre and what he saw surprised him, but what really caught his eye was a pretty redhead sitting on top of his boss.

"Aw, sick!"

"Dude shut up! Crap I think we might've attracted attention. Quick, blend in!" Rigby wanted anything but attention, especially in a stupid movie theatre with a stupid boss and his stupid date, and his stupid friends. Without thinking, he grabbed Mordecai.

"Okay!" He forced the blue jay against him and kissed him quickly. Then after a moment of staying next to each other in shock, Mordecai pulled away.

"AW SICK!" He wiped his mouth off, and sat back in his seat. He started to cross his arms.

"No. No, dude don't." But he ignored the raccoon and crossed his arms.

"I'm pissed."

"I know, I'm sorry. Dude you already _died_ mad at me, for god's sakes. Don't do it again!"

Silence...

"Dude I'm SORRY okay? You told me to blend in, so I did. I know you probably hate me right now, but I'll fix it. You don't have to be-" Mordecai pulled Rigby out of the theatre and into the bathroom. He dragged him into a stall. The lock was broken, but it wasn't like he noticed.

"Dude..."

"What? I said I was sorry. I-" He put a finger over Rigby's lips, and this instantly quieted him.

"You're forgiven." Normally, when Mordecai said this, he was either going to punch or kill him, so, as usual, he shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain. Instead, there was warmth. He opened his eyes to find Mordecai softly kissing his neck. He jerked back and slammed into the stall's side, but the blue jay just grabbed him by the waist and kept going.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Rigby thought.

By then, the movie had ended, and everyone was leaving.

"Hey, Skips?"

"Yeah Benson?"

"Where are Mordecai and Rigby?"

"I don't know. They must've walked out during the movie."

"Grrr... go check the bathroom. Tell those idiots if they don't get over here, they're _fired_!" Skips walked over to the bathroom and went inside. He had almost searched every stall until he noticed that he needed the restroom. He picked a stall and walked inside. He jumped. He ran out and called everyone inside the bathroom. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah." He pushed the stall door open, and sure enough, there they were. Mordecai had Rigby pushed against a wall, his arms wrapped around his waist. Rigby loved every minute of it, and almost begged for more.

"What do we do?"

"I've seen this before. They're in another world."

"How do we fix it?"

"We have to go in after them."

"How?"

"Touch one of them."

After about five minutes of arguing, Skips finally convinced Benson to touch Mordecai, and they suddenly were in another world. (SOOOOOO cheesy, right? XD)

"There they are!" Mordecai and Rigby were standing in the middle of nowhere, looking as if they had no clue what had happened.

"Mordecai, Rigby!" Pops ran over to them, jolly as usual.

"Oh, hey Pops. Do you know what's going on?" Then Skips cut in.

"You're in another world. Why? You were making out."

"OH GROSS!"

"Hey shut up it's your fault! How do we fix it, Skips?"

"You have to admit that you love him."

"What? I don't love Rigby!"

"Bottling up feelings is what got you into this mess. Do you want to get out, or not?" Mordecai sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not comfortable doing it around you guys."

"Alright. We'll leave, but only because I want to get out of here."

"Mordecai, say you love Rigby, or you're FIRED!" The bird gave Benson an annoyed look.

"Look, Rigby, I don't know how the heck it happened, but I... I guess I love you, or something."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't, but I honestly just want to get out of here."

Same here. So... what now? Did it work?"

"I don't kno-"Then the earth cracked open, and basically disintegrated.

Mordecai and Rigby woke up in their room.

"Aw dude, what happened?" Rigby grinned.

"You love me."

"Shut up!"

**So ta-da! Here is the cheesiest story I have ever written! Hope you can at least attempt to like! If you review, I promise I will write something better next time! :D **

**Bye!**


End file.
